The Green Death
by Animonsity-Relations
Summary: Taking risks and caring was not something i was used to. It wasn't something i was taught to do. I was an assassin, i killed people and I made money and that was it. So when my brother sends me to this strange village with these strange people, I wasn't really prepared for what was ahead.
1. Prolouge

Hi, So this is my first story to be posted. Not so much the first one I've written but all the same i do hope you enjoy it. Ill take any suggestions you have, as i know I'm not that great at writing stories. Though i figure there has to be at least one person who enjoys my take on such a good show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Only my own creations.

"Regular talk"

'_Thoughts_'

'**Telepathy**'

I suppose now that that's all out of the way. Enjoy your stay here in the world of my imagination.

prologue

You know, not everything is about taking risks. Sometimes its about taking it slow. Just living with the flow of time. That's what I always thought. just taking it easy, never really bothering to go out of my comfort zone. It just wasn't something I was interested in doing. But now, I see that there are some thing worth the risk.


	2. No Risks

I didn't take risks, because i had no reason to want to take risks. There was nothing i cared about enough to risk myself, or anything i have done, to save. My brother always told me i had a heart of stone, cold and unforgiving. I suppose its true. I let my mother die at the hands of a stranger because i didn't care enough to risk my mission. Though i know she would understand, its what we do, things that are more important than the safety of ourselves or anyone else. Though i told myself that, if by some chance i came across the man again, i would not hesitate to bring him to deaths door. Though I don't plan to look for him, nor do i care enough to try. It was not in my interest to do things unnecessary.

* * *

Authors note:

I do apologize if these chapters are small. I figured i would start out slow and work my way up into the big story. so please bare with me. they will get longer.

please and thank you.


	3. I am

My name is Faust Hanamina, I'm 5'3 ,deathly pale, with long green hair, and piercing green eyes. I come from a long line of assassins. Killers for a good price. My clan, which has been around for many generations have practiced the use of many different weapons, but most of us chose to master in the use of the katana. It makes for the cleanest of cuts when used properly.

I grew up learning the history of the Hanamina and have come to learn that we do not serve any one person. My father used to tell me that we were killers for hire. though for the longest time i really didn't think so. We sought out people who needed assistance in what we do. We let them think they found us, something sneaky that no one else knew about. We would seem ignorant to their wealth, let them think we were just killers. So when things went 'wrong' and we saved their lives, we would get the job done and get all their money. It was almost stealing. While growing up, I personally made a lot of money and after many years, a name for myself. I became known as The Green Death. As that was all you could see before you die, a flash of green and then nothing.

Years and years past, slowly my clan died out until all that was left was a small group of us. We took to ourselves, making our own home, hiring in groups rather than by ourselves. My brother, Takonen, was the leader of us. Before my father passed away, he gave the position to him. I took second in command, as the only living relative to the head of the clan.

We decided the jobs we took, and we split the teams. I was the only one who never worked well with others though. for various reasons that aren't your concern at the moment. So i only did solo missions. I was used to being alone, isolated. It never bothered me and i believe that became a concern of my brothers. Which brings me to my story. A long, troublesome and quite risky story.


	4. Setting out

Recently my brother has been keeping an eye on a certain village. Saying he was interested in something fascinating there. I didn't care enough to ask what it was. But after many months of watching. I was given a mission. I was told that i was to go into the village, live amongst the ninja, observe them. I accepted, only because there was no reason not to. My brothers word is law. So after giving me a scroll to hand to the hokage upon my entrance, i set off.

Heading towards my new home for the time being i couldn't help but ponder over my brothers sudden interest in this village. '_I cant fathom a reason for this mission._' i thought to myself as i leapt from tree to tree. '_Perhaps it has something to do with that interesting thing he has his eyes on_.' It was something that had crossed my mind once before. Why would he send me to this village that he has been watching for so long? Especially without giving me an intelligent reason as to why i needed to go. There must be a valid reason. He would tell me eventually though, i am sure.


	5. Enter the village of Konoha!

As i arrived at the gates of the village, i now knew as Konoha, I was stopped by two guards. "Halt! stop there, state your name and purpose for being here." A guard with a bandage on his nose called out. The other one came forward, tense i could tell. I slowly blinked, looking from one to the other. " I am here on official business, Allow me entrance." came out my monotone voice. They looked a little surprised at my lack of answers and demand. One scowled. "If you do not cooperate with us we will have to detain you." This was getting nowhere. I sighed feeling more uninterested with this obstacle i had come across. i took a step forward, causing the guards to become defensive. As i took another step, i was gone. The last thing i saw was the look of surprise on their faces as i disappeared from their view.

I took to the rooftops swiftly, reaching what i assumed was where the hokage was, quickly. Entering the building i searched for the largest amount of chakra, which was located at the top of the tower. I followed it until i was standing in front of two large doors. I could hear yelling on the other side of it.

"You just don't get it do you!" i heard the voice of a man, seemingly fairly young. around his mid twenties or so. "I don't care! I want a real mission old man! Believe it! I'm a ninja now and i deserve something real. not all this crap like babysitting and pulling weeds!" Another voice, younger this time, a child, i assumed. Everything went silent. After a few seconds,"Fine, you want a real mission. ill give you one. This is a C-ranked mission. You are to escort someone back to their home land." An older voice said. I assumed the last one was the hokage. "Yes yes yes! believe it! who is it!? a princess?! a lord?!" The young voice screamed. I heard a cough behind me. Looking over my shoulder my eyes landed on an old man who appeared to be drunk. From the conversation i heard i assume this was who they we supposed to escort. I moved aside when i heard the words enter come from inside the room. I nodded to the man as he gave a grumble and walked through the door. His words nothing but slurs,"I am the master bridge builder Tazuna. and you will escort me back home so i can finish the construction of the bridge." I heard grunts of disapproval. "What, is he drunk?" A feminine voice whispered.

I peered into the room. There were six people in the room. minus the man who had just entered. There were two at a table in the front of the room. One who i could now tell was the hokage, and the other a ninja. similar to the ones i saw at the gate. At the other end of the room were three children, younger ninja it appeared and another older ninja who looked to be their teacher. "are you guys really ninja?" the man, Tazuna, interrupted my examination. " especially the little short punk over there?" His words slurred together. i almost couldn't understand him. The young ninja with blonde hair laughed about the short punk, until he realized it was he who was the one Tazuna was talking about. "why you! I'm gonna pulverize you!" He yelled out. The teacher held him back "Ma ma Naruto, you can't pulverize the mission." He laughed out. I shifted from one leg to the other. I was getting tired of waiting. Tazuna looked back at me and then to the hokage. "Hey, is this chick one of yours?" He asked as he stumbled out of my view. I could see the hokage clearly now. The younger man at the table scowled a little in confusion. The hokage smiled. "And what can i do for you miss?" He asked politely. I walked in the room. disregarding the questions from the younger ninja. I walked up to the table and handed the scroll, my brother gave me, to him. He nodded and opened the scroll. Looking over it he smiled. Nodding his head he looked to me."very well," He started," As an entrance exam to this village, i would like you to go with team 7 on their mission." He continued, pointing to the people behind me. "If you are successful and provide clearance that you are of no danger to us. you may stay on their team and live in the village for however long you need." Smiling at me he handed me a clothe with a metal piece attached to it. on it was the village symbol. I shook my head at it. "I can not accept this. It goes against my clan teachings." He smiled again, nodding his head" very well. now, how about you all head out. it's about time for you to be leaving." He said waving his hands in a motion that told me he wanted everyone gone. "Could you stay for a few minutes please" He said making me halt in my movements. I nodded to him again. turning to see the rest of them leaving. The teacher turned to me and told me to meet them at the front gates in an hour. I nodded in understanding and with that he left.

As the door closed i turned to the hokage. "now then, your name is Faust correct?" I blinked in recognition of my name. He nodded. "when you get back i will have living arrangements made for you." he said. The younger man gasped." But hokage sama! we don't know if we can trust her yet!" he yelled out. He obviously didn't trust me, i didn't expect him to either. A stranger wielding two katanas, had hardly said a single word since they walked in, giving a strange scroll that only the hokage knows what it says. I wouldn't trust me either. But i also have tons of other reasons not to be trusted. The Hokage cough a little."Do no worry Iruka. She is trust worthy, i have no doubt about that." I dont know what this old man knows. but he seems to know something. I didnt have a reason to care though. As long as i could go on with my mission. I did not care. He looked at me, continuing the conversation. " When you get back, come to me and we will fill out some papers, so you wont have to worry about people thinking you're an intruder or anything." He smiled nodding to himself. I assumed he was talking about the guards. It doesn't surprise me that he knew about that. I nodded again, bowing in the process. Turning to take my leave i say a quiet "Thank you" and exit the room.


	6. Mission without a cause

An hour passes, as i explore the village, taking in every detail of it i can. I learned where the shopping districts were as well as other menial thing were located. After i had found all of the places i thought would be necessary i made my way to the gate. taking the rest of the time to wait for the others.

About thirty minutes in to waiting, one of the younger ninja arrived. This was one of the males in the group. Dark spiky hair, black eyes, pale skin. Wearing a blue high neck shirt and white shorts, with his ninja utensils on his right side. 'Right handed, Doujutsu user. Good in hand to hand combat as well as long range.' I took the time to examine things that i could make out just from looking at him. (_Your probably wondering how i could see that much in a person just from looking at them. My clan has a special ability. Our eyes have the power to see a persons full potential just by looking at them. See every aspect about a persons abilities. Even ones they don't quite know about yet.)_ As i was looking him over he continued to walk closer. I could hear him scoff. He probably didn't like the idea of another person coming with them. He seemed like the type to think lower of everyone but himself.

Just from looking at him though, i could tell he was an Uchiha. He had the looks and attitude of one. '_So this is the survivor of the Uchiha clan. He has good potential. but he's going to need to get over his own ego_.' I thought to myself. We stood in silence for about ten minutes before i could hear him sigh. "Sasuke Uchiha." His voice came out strong and musky. I looked over in his direction. I knew that was his name but i could not understand why he was telling me this. He scowled, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I nodded in understanding. Standing in silence without a reply. His Scowl deepened. Crossing his arms he huffed and turned away. Just as i was going to ask what it was he wanted from me, i heard a feminine voice ring out. "Saaassukkeee kuunn!" We both look over to see the female of the team run over. As she stops she leans over on her knees to catch her breath. After about a minute, she straightens up and smiles at sasuke. "Hi sasuke kun. Seems like we're the first ones here huh!" she seems to be flirting with him. Completely ignoring my presence. Not that i think she could feel it. He grunts and turns away from her. She sighs in rejection, turning and finally noticing me. Yelping in surprise she jumps backwards. "When did you get here?!" She shrieks in surprise. I raise an eyebrow at her but don't say anything. She was about to retort but a yell cuts her off. "Hey guys! ready to go!?" The yellow haired ninja yelled out. Running up to meet us with the teacher and client trailing behind him. The girl scowls, her vibrant pink hair flairing out in annoyance. "Naruto! Why do you always have to yell?!" she yells, in spite of her comment. The boy naruto seems slightly hurt. I looked between the three, confused as to their actions towards each other. '_They seem close, but yet far at the same time. Why waste such efforts on people who could die at any time?_' It was a concept i was not familiar with. Getting close to people who could just as readily be gone within seconds."Ma ma, How about we head out now. I'm sure Tazuna is ready to go home." The teacher says, rubbing the back of his head.I take that time to look him over. '_Silver spiky hair, black eye, the other covered, doujutsu it seems, not his though. What seems to be normal Jounin outfit, right handed, good in close weapon fighting._' He seems fairly strong to me. though it should be so, if he is a jounin. He has to have the ability to protect those under him.

I looked to the others who had started to head out of the village, watching them talk amongst themselves. The blonde,Naruto, seemed to be excited over leaving the village for the first time, The pink haired girl seemed to be annoyed with him. something which i assumed was normal behavior towards the boy. Sasuke didn't seem to care to much though. I looked over to the girl assessing her. ' _Pink hair, green eyes, right handed, good in chakra control and genjutsu but lack in all other aspects._' she doesn't seem to be very useful. but she would make a good medic. I assume though that she has a higher intelligence despite what i have seen. Looking over to Naruto i frowned a little. '_This chakra, its immense. This feeling is that of the Kyuubi. The nine tails holder? that is surprising to say the least. but he doesn't seem to know how to tap into it yet. He could potentially be very powerful. Hm. Blonde, blue eyes, right handed, fair hand to hand, but not very strong. lacks in all other aspects but has the bunshin mastered._' Very interesting indeed. They seem to be quite the group.

Looking to my left i was beginning to wonder when the ninjas who have been following us since we left the village,would attack. Looking down i saw a puddle on the ground. '_A puddle, really? it hasn't rained in weeks. Chunin level. Anyone higher would not have made that mistake._' I look to the others, they hadn't seem to noticed aside from the jounin who was smiling at me. He knew i knew they were there. i nodded to him and he nodded back. Seconds later the rogue ninja finally attacked. They went after the jounin first and 'killed' him. There were screams and gasps. "Kakashi sensei!" '_So Kakashi is his name._' I thought to myself as i took down one of the ninja as they attacked Naruto. The rogue looked surprised before he fell dead to the ground. Naruto blinked at me. before saying a quiet thank you. I nodded and then went for the other one, only to have Kakashi capture him last second. I stopped in my motion, nodding to kakashi as he tied the ninja to a tree. "Kakashi sensei!? but how,you were dead?" The girl yelled. "replacement jutsu." He said smiling to the her. Tazuna grunted. "If you were alive why did you let the runts take care of them?" He made a valid question. not that i couldn't handle the situation myself, though i assumed it was to figure out who they were after. when he answered, my assumption was correct."I wanted to see who they were after." he told Tazuna.

After he finished tying the ninja to the tree he looked to the younger ones."Good job sasuke, you too Sakura. I'm sorry i didn't come quick enough, i didn't think you were going to freeze up like that Naruto." He praised the other two while Naruto looked upset at the fact that i had to save him. He turned to me."Thank you for helping, though you didn't have to kill him." He said as he motioned the dead rogue on the ground. I didn't say anything, i didn't care what he thought. i was just doing my job. The others gasped at the mention that the rogue was dead, then slowly stepped away from me. They were new to the ninja world, they did not understand the concept that killing is apart of the job. They would learn quickly though, or die trying.

After Kakashi had gone off to talk with Tazuna, Sasuke came forward. "Hey," He said motioning to Naruto. Naruto looked to him with a questioning stance."Your not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." He mocked him, Naruto became angry, yelling at Sasuke. I ignored the conversation as i thought to myself. '_These people confuse me, Kakashi thanked me for saving Naruto, though i did no such thing. He lived only because the one attacking him was my target. And sasuke protected Sakura, why would he do that? she should be able to protect herself. If not she shouldn't be a ninja. Not being able to protect yourself is the cause of an early death, i've learned that the hard way._' i was snapped out of my thoughts by Kakashi saying it was time to move on.

As we walked through the forest, we came to a river. "Here we will take a boat to the mainland." Tazuna spoke up, waving to someone by the water. There appeared to be a boat at the end of a small dock. We walked down to the water and boarded the boat. It was silent for a little while but then Sakura spoke." Um, its been bothering me since we left, but uh. You never told us your name. i feel like we should know it if were going to be on a team together." She finished looking to me for an answer. I stared at her in disinterest. "Yeah yeah! we don't even know your name lady!" Naruto bursts out. He got a few shhhhhs from the man guiding the boat. The others nodded to the question. 'i_t seems i have no choice or they'll grow too curious if i don't answer_' I sighed. What troublesome nosy people. "Faust" came my smooth but monotone voice. "Faust?" Sakura asked back," that's a wierd name, it sounds foreign." She made her distain for my name very clear. Naruto grinned at me. "I like it! Believe it!" he yelled again. "SHHHHHH!" He shrunk down into the boat.

After that no one spoke for awhile. Soon we came to cross under a large unfinished bridge, which seemed ,i believe, to be the one Tazuna was building. Naruto yelled his surprise of its size, earning him a hit to the head and another shushing from the boat driver. We came to a halt at the shore, getting out of the boat we continued on our journey to the village. Naruto becoming increasingly anxious the closer we got. Throwing unnecessary kunai at ever bush. "Quit it naruto!" Sakura yells, hitting him on the head once again. "Your freaking everyone out!" She huffs angrily. '_Freaking everyone out? hes more wasting our time then anything_.' it was something that had occured to me as we were walking, every time he would freak out we would have to stop. at the end of his escapade he had nearly hit a snow rabbit. '_Snow rabbit?_' i questioned, just then i felt a spike of chakra on a nearby tree. Jumping out of view and into a tree, i made my presence invisible. I hear a 'duck!' from below. and then a large cleaver sticks into the tree a few paces away from me. i look over to see another rogue ninja standing on the sword. '_Zabuza Momochi, s-class criminal, proficient in the silent killing style, good with water based jutsu and sword play._' Thinking on it, he was one of the missions my family refused to do. The village did not have the ability to pay us enough. so we refused.

"The copy cat ninja huh?" He says. looking down to the team of young ninja. They stand up attempting to gain their barrings."Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi calls out standing in front of the team. Naruto, fully standing now, yells and makes a run for Zabuza. Kakashi Holds him back, telling him he'll only be in the way. "But why?!" He yells." Zabuza is different then the others." He proceeded to go into an explanation of Zabuzas background. They eventually comply with his demands to protect the bridge builder. He then begins to attack Zabuza. After several minutes of slow fighting, which seemed to be nothing but back and forth of them taunting one another, i grow bored of watching. Kakashi was not as strong as i had preserved. Before Zabuza can perform another jutsu, i leap from my spot on the tree and slash him with my katana. He's stunned for a moment, falling back a few paces, he then steadies himself on his cleaver. I can hear yells of protest behind me as i drop down in front of him. Zabuza growls in pain and he holds his chest. "you. Who are you?" He growls out at me. I look at him in boredom. which seems to only further agitate him. He takes his sword and swings it at me. I jump up and land on the tip of his blade. "Death" Was all i said before i aimed my sword at his throat. Before it makes contact though, a needle lodges itself in his throat causing him to fall to the ground seemingly dead,releasing his sword and me dropping down. From a tree not far from where we were a masked boy comes into view. taking hold of Zabuzas body. "Thank you for helping me kill him, I've been tracking him for a while now." His voice came out smooth and light. I nodded to him. "you're a tracker?" Kakashi said coming up behind me. The boy nodded. "tracker whats a tracker!?" I hear naruto ask from behind kakashi, Being held back by sasuke and sakura as he tried to attack the boy. "Naruto! don't worry, he'll take care of zabuza." He reasures Naruto as the boy disappears with zabuzas body. After He explains what a tracker is to the others we start to head out. But only a few steps forward and Kakashi collapses. There are gasps and screams of his name. As the others freak out over what was wrong with him I walk over to him, picking him up and swing him over my shoulder. I start to walk forward,leaving the others to gape behind me as i head for the village. They soon begin to follow suit.

After a good hour of walking we reach the village and soon after Tazunas house. We walk in to find a young woman who gasps upon our arrival, quickly showing me a room to put the teacher in. The team settles down in the room i put him in and waits for him to wake up. all the while chatting to the bridge builder and the young girl ,who turns out to be his daughter. after a while Kakashi wakes up, slowly sitting up and reasuring them that he was ok. "Your Sharigan is great and all sensei, but if you're gonna collapse after fighting with it you probably shouldn't use it to much." Sakura stated a fact to kakashi, showing me that maybe there is a brain behind that large forehead of hers. He laughs a little, rubbing the back of his head." sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled, looking to each one of them. "so who carried me here anyways?" He asked, genuinely curious to how he got there. The others looked at him. Naruto shouting out" You wouldn't believe it Kakashi sensei! when you collapsed Faust just came over and picked you up like it was nothing!" He went on to explain in much exaggeration of how i carried him here. Kakashi laughed at Narutos acting then turning to me smiling" Thank you Faust, for carrying me here, i must of been heavy." He bowed slightly in his sitting position. I shook my head not saying a word, getting up and heading towards the door. As i reached the door something bumped into my waste. i hear an 'oomph!' looking down to see a small boy. Ignoring him I step over his fallen form and proceed to walk out of the house. As i exit the front door i hear a cry of "grandpa!" and then nothing else as i disappear from the vicinity.


End file.
